objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle against the Hero
Blocky: Im BORED! Snowball: Hey Blocky. I know the way that not make you bored. Blocky: What is it than? Snowball: You can make your own Object Show! Blocky: Oh yeah! Snowball: What your Object Show name than? Blocky: -Thinking- I know! Total Blocky Island! Snowball: That a okay name. Blocky: Yeah whatever. Pencil: Omg Match. Do you have a crush on Eraser? Match: Omg yeah! What yours? Pencil: Pen! Match: Awesome!!! This is like a best day ever! Knife: Hey Taco. Do you have to barp Lemons again? Taco: No. But i can only said Sour Cream. Knife: Well, that line is really annoying. Taco: Fine... Gelatin: Marshmallow. Marshmallow: Yeah? Gelatin: Do i have a crush on you? Marshmallow: Maybe. Gelatin: Okay then. Cheesy: Hey Mic! Microphone: What is it. Cheesy: Everybody don't Li-ke you! LOL. Microphone: Cheesy. I sick of tired of you with some pun. David: Aw Seriously! Nickel: Hey Needy. Needle: -Slap- Don't called me Needy! Nickel: Sorry Needle. But i like to called you Needy. Needle: -Slap- Nickel: Wheres Coiny? Needle: Uhh.. I dunno. Nickel: I go find him. Paper: Hey Bomb what you got going on here! Bomby: Hey! I'm not Bomb, i am Bomby but his brother. Paper: Oh.. Salt: Omg like yeah! I have crush on OJ. So i can marry him. Pepper: Well. I don't care about OJ by the way, He look like a Loser. Salt: Pepper! Don't said that!!! Pepper: Well. I don't like him at all by the way. Cherries: Hi OJ. OJ: Hi Cherries, what you doing? Cherries: Playing toy rockets. OJ: Oh ok than. Firey: Shut up OJ! Your my enemie. OJ: You shut up Firey the loser flame. Firey: -Gasp- What did you called me? OJ: A loser flame. Firey: I'll burn you!!! OJ: Shut up and die. Yin: Man.. Why did Test Tube did not join... I wish she will be in. Yang: No shut up! I don't care about that thing. Yin: Grrr! I'm mad! Paintbrush: Hi Lightbulb! Do you know how GB bossy it is? Lightbulb: Yeah. She become too a bit bossy. Bubble: I want Yoylecake! Bottle Cap: This is not a Yoylecake stand. It's a cake stand you idiot. Bubble: But i'll want Yoylecake!! Bottle Cap: Sorry no. Bubble: Grrr! -Eat Bottle Cap- Eraser: GB is kinda Bossy. Golf Ball: Shut up you ER jerk. Eraser: What the heck did you just said. Golf Ball: Uhhhhh... Nothing.. Tennis Ball: Awwww... I'll want Rocky to join.. Pen: Why he will join? Tennis Ball: Because he a good guy after all.. Pen: Well you see. He barp too much in BFDI episodes. Tennis Ball: Yeah! But it's kinda cute! Pen: Gross! Ruby: Hi Coiny! Coiny: Hi! Do you know how this episode will start? MePhone4: Welp. Its did start! Coiny: Who are you? Lightbulb: His name is MePhone4! Coiny: Oh okay.. MePhone4: So we had all the characters in the show! We gonna start the Challenge! -Intro in 2 Minutes- MePhone4: Welp. This Challenge will kill someone and 2 peoples wins. Lightbulb: Let's help someone! Paintbrush: Sure. Coiny: Blocky!!! Not this again. Wake up! Yang: Get out of the stupid bar. -Yang kills everyone except Coiny, Blocky, Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Pen, Pencil, Match, Bubble and OJ- Paintbrush: Woah! Did Yin-Yang kill everyone?!?! Lightbulb: Yeah! Pen: I gonna go kill OJ. -Pen runing to OJ and kill OJ- OJ: Ahhh- -Pen is stabbed by Paintbrush- Lightbulb: Omg why you killed Pen? Paintbrush: I wanted to. Bubble: I want Yoylecake! Pencil: Omg Bubble stop being annoying -Pencil pops Bubble- Match: Omg! Pencil thats was Mean!!! Coiny: Blocky c'mon WAKE UP!!! whoops. -Blocky fall but came back up- Blocky: Coiny do no- Oops.. Lightbulb: I gonna pushed Yin-Yang. Paintbrush: Let's pushed them over! Lightbulb: YEAH! -Lightbulb and Paintbrush running to Yin-Yang- -Lightbulb hits Yin-Yang but Missed- -Paintbrush hits Yin-Yang but Missed too- -Blocky stabbed Yin-Yang behind- Paintbrush: Woah! Blocky how you do that? Blocky: Like this. -Blocky turn behind and stabbed Paintbrush- Lightbulb: Oh my god we at the final 2! Blocky: Thats means we gonna picks teams. MePhone4: Yep! You two have to picks teams. Mephone4: There is no voting for this episode. Category:Total Blocky Island Episodes Category:No Voting